Various technologies for constructing a space to facilitate utilization of the space by many people in, for example, an office or the like have been laid open. For example, a technology of constructing a sturdy space structure constructed by connecting poles and frame members without damaging an office or the like has been laid open (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-138771). This technology teaches a minimum common space structure constructed by three poles and two frame members, where the frame members form an inner angle of 120 degrees.
To use information apparatuses in a space in an office or the like, it is important to arrange wiring such as power supply lines and signal lines. In connection with this, a technology concerning a tapping apparatus for a power supply line or a signal line that eliminates use of a wiring duct and a tap from wiring has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 10-271649 and 2004-140998). This technology teaches to construct a structure using posts and beams, provide a power supply cable and a signal cable in the interior of the posts and beams and provide a connector for allowing connection to an information apparatus at some position on a beam.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-293082 also discloses a technology concerning a space structure.